A call center is typically capable of receiving and/or originating telephone calls involving staff members, also referred to as “telephone service representatives (“TSRs”) or “agents.” In many instances, the call center is involved in one or more campaigns that originate calls to called parties on behalf of another business. For example, an insurance company may use the call center's services to remind their customers of a policy renewal. Another marketing company may use the call center to conduct a solicitation campaign, etc.
The call center may have agents simultaneously involved in two or more of such campaigns. This can be accomplished by assigning agents to process one of the two types of campaigns, either on a call-by-call basis, or by allocating a subset (“team”) of agents to a particular campaign and another team of agents to another campaign. Thus, the equipment originating calls in the call center may originate a call for one campaign followed by the next call for another campaign.
In originating the calls, the call center must comply with various regulatory requirements. Various requirements dictate whether and how calls can be originated to wireless subscribers, when telemarketing calls can originate, and so forth. Compliance with these requirements is important, because violations can subject the call center operator to significant fines. Thus, mechanisms are required to ensure that the call center complies with the appropriate regulations based on the nature of the call originated.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.